


Devil Like Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark fic, Dark!Credence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Off screen gore, implied rape, making deals with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Credence makes a deal with a demon.





	

The boy is on his knees, bleeding out. Barely out of innocence. Credence, he had told It when asked for his name. He had called out to It with his dying breaths, and It had answered in a flash of purple light, already drawn to where he is placed in the middle of the summoning circle. It is sure that the ones who foolishly sought to bind It, never expected It to have a free will of Its own.

His captors, the humans playing at forces beyond them, are cowering just out of sight. The same men who had made him bleed with knives and their bodies. Their repulsive odiousness taints the air. It does the demon equivalent of wrinkling Its nose.

"What is it you desire?" It purrs, sweeping Credence up. Suspending him midair. "What can I offer you for your soul?"

The boy blinks once. Twice. Before looking It right in the eye. Something not many humans have had the bravery to do. A thrill of excitement runs through It. This one is something special, he reckons. Pale face streaked with blood, he says, "I want vengeance. Vengeance on those who tried to destroy me. I want to kill them all." The words are spoken with such conviction. It smiles.

"Is that all you want?"

Credence averts his eyes for a moment, looking at those who have started to flee to the doors. "I want you to stay by my side. I want you where I can see you." He says, turning back to face It. 

It pauses for a moment. It has been alive for many centuries, seen many beautiful things come and go, never sating his hunger for the finest of souls. But this. If It had thought this slip of a human special before, he is beginning to shape out to be the one thing that is making his world colour anew. "Done." It says, slithering close in a cloak of shadows.

The doors of the room slam shut, locking in all the inhabitants who had tried to leave. Their screams sing in the air like a choir of sweet fear. It comes close enough to fold Its hand over Credence's left eye, allowing Its' shadows to melt around him a corporeal form. "This will hurt." Is all the warning It offers when It burns the contract into his iris, smiling even as Credence convulses, voice parted in silent agony. When it is over, It moves away only to catch the boy when he slumps forth. "Look at me." It instructs, feeling fangs prick bottom lip when It sees the glowing mark of their contract ring the pupil of Credence's eye, making the whole eye glow purple. "What is your first order?"

"Kill them all."

"As you wish."

They walk away when it is done, leaving the mansion with flames that reach high up into the night sky. Before It sets that wretched place ablaze, he had asked for his family ring, a gaudy thing which It had delivered with no trouble. Credence is weak, and It recognises the way he leans against It for support as what it is. It is contemplating the best way to serve Its new Master when Credence speaks.

"Are you going to keep that form?"

It puzzles over this for a moment. Setting Credence down on the dew covered grass, It shifts, taking on the face of a human man It once loved and had had his soul when his contract came due. "Will this suffice?"

Credence watches this. He still has a hand over his left eye, but he smirks. And the look is ever so lovely on his features. "Come back here and carry me. I don't think I can stay conscious for much longer."

It kneels, hand going to his legs when Credence cups his cheek. With steel in his visible eye, he says, "I'm going to call you Percival. Percival Graves. From now on, you are mine to command." The ring on his thumb glints wickedly in the firelight. 

It smirks, hand with the mirrored contract mark over hollow heart with Its eyes glowing an unnatural red when he says, "Yes, My Lord."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has seen Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), yeah. You know where this is from. For those who don't know anything about it, check it out. 
> 
> Also, Ezra, have you heard of the portable bong thing? Seems pretty cool, but does it work as well as rolling your own joints?


End file.
